The present disclosure relates to query processing.
Information retrieval systems, such as Internet search engines, help users by retrieving information, such as web pages, images, text documents and multimedia content, in response to search queries. Search engines use a variety of signals to determine the relevance of the retrieved content to a user's search query.
Formulating a search query that accurately represents the user's informational need can be challenging. Search engines may suggest queries to the user, to help the user. Some search engines provide suggested query completions to the user as the user is typing a query. The user can then select one of the suggested query completions for submission as a search query to the search engine, so that search results can be obtained.